Unit 3: The Age of Industrialization
' The Pre History HW isn't here yet' HW for 10/27 The Baptist War (see document titled Jamaica) http://qhss.org/Academics/Faculty/SweivenM/tabid/252/Default.aspx HW for 10/27/09 - After the enlightenment and renaissance religion was separate took a back seat in influencing and affecting all parts of society, science was important - Religion was changed to justify the slavery made necessary by capitalism - African slaves for the most part clung to their religion which was derided by European who called it cult like and banned the drum which was often used in African celebrations like those in Culima and Shango, although the Bongo rebelled - In Africa there was no capitalism and religion was interlinked to daily life in objects and was used to stabilize the social hierarchy and then the governments like in Songhay, Mali etc., sci. achievements like the pyramids were built b/c of religion - However, when many Christian slave preachers become literate especially because it allowed enlightenment ideas to grow Christianity spreads, at first it is called Pocomania which combine Culima and Christian influence - In Jamaica spiritual leaders often headed the majority of Jamaican slave revolts - Although the maroons had a treaty w/ the British they still had uprising especially by militant Akan people called Coromantees, they were lead by Tacky, and in the aftermath of such rebellions slaves were brutally killed to stop plots from growing - In San Domingue aka Haiti the slaves were successful - Although the planter did not want to stop slavery they eventually found that it was not as useful during the industrialization, also the bourgeoisie realized that the slaves would become a part of the consumers when freed - Also slaves in Virginia began to free themselves as did slaves in Jamaica - Sam Sharpe, became a leader of the Jamaican slaves b/c he could read and then explain enlightenment ideas to the rest of the slaves - During the Christmas holidays the slaves attacked burning down buildings and freeing themselves, Grigon and the whites counter attack and decide to say that they would free slaves and grant them amnesty if they stopped fighting but they massacres them afterwards - Bleby, a missionary commented on the spirit of the African leaders - In 1834 the slaves are freed in England - The former slaves aren’t being controlled by the masters anymore who unsuccessfully try to force them to pay higher taxes and work more - Indian indentured servants are used but there are too little of them - As plantations go bankrupt merchants, many of them Jewish buy the land and gain power - Mulattos, being of mixed race often tried to appear British and accepted the racial link to social class, they had more middle class jobs - Africans were the working class and considered peasantry, who sometimes set up free villages which the planters were against b/c these ex-slaves spent more of their labor on their own land - they counter by passing laws such as Trespass Act and the Ejectment Act these Africans needed permission form the land owner to work the land - Africans rebel and hold strikes in the free villages, but their lives were difficult with the lack of many amenities like healthcare and edu., African turned more to myalism and pocomania - Paul Bogle, another minister led a rebellion in where the residents of Stony Gut refused to pay taxes and for so call disturbing a court were to be imprisoned on the orders of Baron Von Ketelhodt a plantation owner, Bogle and his allies managed to kill them and take control of many parts of Jamaica near Morant Bay, but he made sure that certain buildings weren’t burned and friends of George William Gordon, a mulatto that waned to improve the condition of blacks weren’t harmed - When the British intervene w/ a scorched earth policy and martial law that would stop all ideas un Biblical, Jamaica became a crown colony, also Americans began to show interests in the labor in Jamaica - Some blacks educated their children through school but still Rasta culture of African heroes grew especially in rural areas, although the Europeans wanted to stop this 10/27/09- 10/28/09 The Industrial Revolution ''' - Starts in England but influences: Canada, Australia, S. Africa, India and the Caribbean (English Colonies) Why did the Industrial Revolution begin in England? - B/c of the Sci. Revolution and Enlightenment - B/c the parliamentary gov included many bourgeoisies who were for business and needed the huge '''market '''for their mercantilism ideals and they had a strong English navy which can rule over colonies - The parliament passes laws that aid the businesses: - They adopt a '''Laissez-Faire '''method, which allows businesses to do whatever they wish (actually means let it be/ leave it alone) - '''Corn Law: sort of banned importing corn until later - Tariffs: Huge tax on imports forcing ppl to buy English made goods - Enclosure Acts: Gets rid of peasants historic right to live on land that was not theirs, it forces them to move to cities, creating more urbanized areas (urbanization) and forces them to work for others for money (wage labor) - Causes the Midlands '(actually in the middle of Europe) to have a great # of urban areas - Includes '''Manchester '''and '''Brimingham '''as major industrial centers - Within these were '''mills '(factories powered usually by a watermill and '''coal), also workers here are called mill hands b/c only their hands are useful and these people usually lived in slums where disease often spread b/c of the pollution and tainted drinking water by waste causing cholera epidemics - Life has changed a great deal during the industrialism India during the Industrial Revolution - India is conquered by the British East India Company - Before this In S. India Muslim traders dominated, later this was dominated by Portugal, and then the British - happened when British fought the French at the Battle of Plassey for control of India b/c it’s a potentially huge market - During this time the Mughal empire is crumbling and the Maratha Empire rises (led by Shivaji) to be destroyed in the Anglo Indian Wars and the northern nomadic invaders leaves the empire broken into pieces - Plassey is in Bengal and this area becomes the seat of British Power because it is on the Gangetic Plane (basically the plains surrounding the Ganges that empties into the Bay of Bengal) - Are has large pop. also was the place of power in the Mughal Empire b/c it was near where most of the Mughals came from (Persia) and it was useful for trade and growing rice - The British would divide the area into W. Bengal (Hindu) and Bangladesh (Muslim) causing massive loss of life, also they taxed the area heavily (50%) to force independent farmers to work for them in plantations (tea, rice and opium) b/c they could no longer provide for themselves meaning they would also have to buy from the British too - In Bengal they also controlled textile '''(cloth) production by getting Indian women to buy from them by selling cloth cheaply and cutting the thumbs of skilled weavers’ b/c they didn't want to compete - This only benefits a few of the wealthy bourgeoisie but adversely affects African Slaves, British industrial workers and Indian weavers - In Indian society women are consider lower class than men: burned w/ husband in funeral pyre, widows cannot remarry and arrange marriage - Also India has a strong tradition, Christianity never gets much converts - British break Indian tradition - Inventions of the Industrialization - '''Bessemer Process: Mass produces steel using impure iron - Interchangable parts: Parts made simillarly for easy assembly 10/29/09- The Abolition of Slavery - Jamaica’s Baptist (Protestant branch of Christianity) allowed alternate ways of worship - Taught equality to the slaves who accepted it - Allowed different interpretations to the Bible (Ex. Exodus, with the Jews fleeing Egypt was interpreted as a call for freedom) - Jamaica was different from Haiti b/c: Jamaica’s planter class was not trying to gain independence; Maroons '''(escaped slaves) helped the British overtake the slave rebellion for freedom, the slaves laid down their arms only to be brutally massacred by the planters - One of the Baptist leaders of the slave rebellion was '''Samuel Sharpe '''whose work contributed to the abortion of slavery in 1834 in Jamaica, he led the slave rebellion around Christmas and organized the slaves to stop fighting although he did not know that there was no abolition and it was just a trick, he was killed - Also during the time Jamaica was a sugar colony and sugar could be gotten less expensively from other areas like Brazil, in cotton producing area slavery would be abolished later, it was more beneficial to have wage laborers than slaves in Jamaica as then they would have a new market and an employer does not have any liability to an employee they don’t spend as much on them and they can be easily replaced and now the laborers can be taxed - Also laborers believe they can move up in society, an incentive to work hard - Some abolitionist however, were morally inclined to stop slavery wither b/c of their '''Quaker '''religion or enlightenment ideals - '''William Wilberforce, an abolitionist - British politician - Wealthy property owner - Opium Addict - Pushed for abolition bills to be passed - Grandville Sharp '''another abolitionist - was involved in movements to abolish slavery - Although slavery was abolished in England itself a slave owner brought his slave Jonathan Strong to England and Sharpe got him freed - Sharp also called boycotts of slave produced sugar and cotton - He also put slave torture equipment on display - He called for the creation of a colony for free blacks in '''Sierra Leone, which was only somewhat successful - Chartist movement, by the middle-working class - Sent a charter to gov. demanding workers greater political power - Immediatism: those who wanted slavery stopped now (opposite of gradualists) HW for 11/2/09 p.521-537 (About Industrialization) ''' - 1850-1914 - After the initial industrialization phase life in W. Europe stabilized with improved amenities including better sanitation, parka and museums, the birth rate and death rate stabilized - Family: children role in society changed for that of a worker into the more modern role, better health, people afford more luxuries - Louis Pasteur discovers germs; sanitation is improved especially in the health field - Number of corporations using stock and investment funds increase and so do labor movements that give laborers better working conditions - The peasant farmers also look towards education and specialize in certain product creations - By this time the previous political problems were resolved - Liberals allow for comprise to keep peace and conservatives reform to allow the current political powers to keep power - British conservative Benjamin Disraeli gave suffrage to working class men - Italian Count Camilo di Cavour supported industrial development and compromised w/ liberals -Prussian, Otto von Bismarck allowed universal male suffrage and freedom to Jews - Nationalism is now used by conservatives for support rather like liberals - The British conservatives extended their empire and the U.S. becomes very imperialistic - Count Cavour becomes a French ally allowing him to attack the Austrian controlled N. Italy where he was able to unite most of Italy and he reduced Church’s power, also Bismarck was able to extend Prussia by taking Denmark and beating the French who would set up universal male suffrage, increased education, and a reduction of church power - In the U.S. there was the American Civil War which used industrial weaponry and railroads, to determine the rights of the states and ended slavery - Italy developed trasformismo where members of parliament were changed in Rome to only people who wanted office and support - Also because of industrialization the roles of women changed, some spoke of women having certain characteristics to certain roles, mothers acting as doctors and caring for children and dealing with servants - The government is strong and manages to improved edu. to help bureaucracy has good workers and they often taught nationalism and taught girls the traditional roles and the government was able to provide small welfare programs and the social question or social issues became important - Includes '''socialism '''by '''Karl Marx, where work and reward would be equally shared and viewed that there was always tension between the working social class and the one in control and this would keep happening and after the proletarian rule there would be freedom and equality - In Germany, Austria and France there were significant socialist parties - Revisionism countered this by being against the revolutions necessary under Marx’s ideas, democracy could be used - There was also Feminism which gained the support of middle class women, where they sometimes joined up w/ socialists but not in some places, they would successfully win suffrage - One of the feminist leaders was Emmeline Pankhurst along with her daughter Christabel and husband Richard, she often led somewhat violent disturbances which included a bomb in St. Paul’s Cathedral, arson and hunger strikes but would win suffrage when the entire movement supported war - Culture Change - There is an increase in the white collar workers who wanted leisure - The economy promoted spending through ads b/c everything is mass produced = mass leisure culture like human interest stories in newspapers and theater as well as sports - The secular culture caused the decline of the church as intellectual centers - Especially with Charles Darwin and his evolutionary beliefs as they contradicted the Bible also Albert Einstein work was a major advance in sci knowledge with the theory of relatively concerning time and Sigmund Freud who developed theory about the human mind which he thought of people being driven by emotion and impulses whose problems can be resolved by rational discussion - In the arts most of the work had to do with romanticism that stresses portraying human emotions and impressions as the key to human experience and nature rather than rational thought, they often tried to break tradition with abstract works, poetry that doesn’t rhyme and literature didn’t have to include philosophy - The Industrial Revolution made the western societies need more markets and with western inventions they could easily subjugate people in other parts of the world (also b/c of nationalism) - Some of these places became majority European settlers like S. Africa and U.S. - Also they were influenced by political changes in the European nations - The U.s after its colonial period slowly becomes an important power, after its commercial and industrial revolution(b/c of war) and expansion and after the civil war, which was a dispute over expansionism’s land uses where the north beat the south and forced political unity, but it art and culture wasn’t influential - Other colonies like those in Canada, Australia and New Zealand created parliamentary gov and also followed the European nations in development, Canada was given somewhat self-rule by the British, Australia was originally a prison but was used to raise sheep was also eventually given self gov, New Zealand was conquered to stop French take over and after the Maori were quelled would be used for agriculture and would similarly get self gov - U.S. could be considered an offshoot of Western society but some American Exceptionality believe it can be considered its own civilization b/c it included multiethnic influences, had a frontier, had religion but not religion in politics, had very few disagreements and more prejudices/ racism - Before WWI there aren’t many colonies left - Britain and Germany rival each other and are caught up in complicate alliances - Triple Alliance: Germany, Austria Hungary and Italy - Triple Entente: Britain, Russia, France - They all had arms races and unstable allies - Russia had a revolution - German minorities had problems w/ gov - They had influence in the Balkans - An Austrian duke is assassinated by a Serbian nationalist and Austria and Serbia fight bringing Russian then Germany in to the war along with the rest - Cause is nationalism and to distract people from social problems diplomatic success - In Sum: Europe was a global force b/c of revolution and nationalism ' Marxism' 11/2/09 - Women’s role in Industrial England - Often times men said that women needed the separate spheres - Public Sphere: was to be only for men and included public life and work - Domestic Sphere: supposed to have women taking care of home and children - Not true for working class b/c both must work - Also not true b4 industrial revolution b/c they both needed to work on farm - Karl Marx '''(19th Century) - created socialism and communism - '''Socialism: an economic system which according to Marx would replace capitalism and in it the workers would control the means of production, control the factory themselves leading to communism 'a classless society - Believed in only two social groups: the boss/ business owner: '''bourgeoisie '''and the worker: '''proletariat (working class) ' - He thought that the proletariats were special because, although in all of the class struggles in history the lower class was exploited '''(exploitation) by the higher class, by robbing them of the surplus value of their goods, the proletariat completely run the factories and would only have to get rid of the bourgeoisie to be free to take over - Afterward everything can be spread equally, and he believes there is enough to go around but capitalism teaches greed so that’s why capitalism isn’t as good - says that capitalism is better than feudalism b/c it is more dynamic but a commune (classless society) is better - wrote about this is in The Communist Manifesto ' - will create a classless society/ destroy everything, depending on how the revolution happens - Also believes that there is no need for a leader, “...free yourself”, ideals are unlike any other leader - “All that is holy is profaned and all that is solid melts into air” = tradition has been broken - worked with '''Friedrich Engels ' '''11/4/09 - In the Sepoy mutiny doc. Marx and Friedrich are surprised that the Hindus and Muslims united against their common enemy, the British - On of the reasons for the mutinies unsuccessful is that the British employed Sikh (from Punjab) sepoys who didn’t want the Mughals to be reinstated b/c they often took their land - Adam Smith, a capitalist - Wrote Capital and Wealth of Nations ''' - believed in the '''Lassez-faire '''policy (allows bourgeoisie to do what they wish) - does not condone the inhumane treatment of workers b/c according to him the invisible hand of the market (competition) will make things better in the long term by forcing companies to make cheaper and better products (England today is great but China currently going through its industrial revolution isn’t a good place to live) - Marx thinks this is not true and that due to its fragility it will constantly go up and down until crashes get so close together that revolution becomes necessary '''Sepoy Mutiny - Great Britain has conquered India completely and has maintained this by creating a huge army of natives under armies of Englishmen - The sepoy, Indian armed forces allied with the British would rebel after finding out that the gun cartridge were greased with pig and beef fat (and would have to be bitten) whose uses were against the major Indian religions of this time, Hinduism and Islam, the officers together would fight against their use - In Feb 25 the 19th native regiment would mutiny against this and disband in March - The 34th regiment attacked their English leaders and would disband - In April other armies including Bengal, Bombay and Madras would have disturbances and when the third light Calvary of Meerut was arrested they along with other sepoy regiments killed a great number of English officers, when the English recovers and want to Delhi they were again massacred by sepoys, and the heir of the Delhi Mogul is called king, however the British take control of Meerut again and regiments who rebel in Punjab are put down, as well as the sepoys trying to take a fort in Calcutta, British forces are soon to be deployed to take control of Delhi, the British commander at Meerut is chastised for failing to stop the mutineers quickly but the sepoys in Delhi are expected to fold quickly - The Pax Britannia is a myth as it only matters in the seas but in not in North India, the British did not have forces in the area at the time b/c they were fighting the Persians alongside Afghanis for Herut, the areas was won back by Sikh troops - Earlier History: - After defeating the Marathas the British East India still had to deal with bandits/ thugs as parts of a “civilizing” attempt, especially with Pindaris who attacked N. Indian areas that recently became part of the empire, also they had to try to control the nomadic people in India including the Bhil, Kol and Santhals, who were angry because the lands they used were given to Jat Peasantry and the nomads who lived in forests taken by the British like the Gondadivasis - Others who rebelled included the Bundela Rajputs, wealthy land owners b/c of taxes that were determined by the and they had and peasant Muslim Mappilas who rebelled against the Hindu landlords who the Brit. put into control - In urban areas Muslim artisans fought against Hindu moneylenders who became strong under Brit rule as well as citizens disliking the new law officers - The Brit did not realize this danger - The East India Company tried to appear to help the Indian while they just experimented w/ their control: they increased land tax during an economic slump and took land when it wasn’t paid, they also increased the power of moneylenders and broke tradition by requiring passing an exam for a high gov post unlike Indian tradition, they taxed land w/o thinking about the agricultural effects and took the surpluses they wanted an did not grant land to help religion or benefit retirees and all those took up arms for any reason would be executed - The sepoys like most other rebel groups tried to reinstitute who they consider their leader, the Mughal Emperor, but this was against other local kingdoms, the rebels were not united - The Company tries to make the rebellion look as a simple mutiny not their fault and some Indian nationalists say it was a war for independence but it is neither b/c of the pathetic record keeping and biased views although the blame is on the company - The rebellion among the sepoys is considered to have to do w/ the fat of the gun cartridges and b/c of it Mangal Pande fought his commander John Hearsy and both he and Iswar Pande were executed, soldiers thought of the fat as an attempt of conversion - Sepoys at Meerut were shackled and sent to jail for not wanting to use the cartridges but shot the officer on guard and took the cartridges and killed British, a sepoy regiment also mutinied against leather headgear but their mutinies are called irrational and superstitious by the British - Also when it comes to the military recruitment the company made great mistakes, they stopped extra pay for sepoys fighting in areas outside of what was required and stopped recruiting on a just sign up basis but they wanted an equal amount of sepoys per area agitating villages who sent the majority of recruits - The Brit also wanted to take over Awadh (by saying their leader wasn’t a good ruler) which had a treaty w/ them and many others who might have a succession problem like Napur, Jhansi, Satara etc… - When Awadh was taken over the Brit took the land of their aristocracy, and they led by the Rajah of Mahmudabad rebelled and were supported by the peasantry and disbanded army - The Brit had a military occupation and the military rebellion would injure them, and it seems that the rebellion was either planned or wanted earlier than the issue w/ the greased cartridge - After arriving at Delhi the army wanted to be led by the old king Bahadur Shah Zafar II who eventually agreed and at Delhi both Muslims and Hindus united to fight for their religion vs. the British, many rebels wrote proclamations including the Azamgarh which under the name of the emperor the sepoy rebelled and personal grievances - After a shot was fired to rally the Indian mutineers the next day British attending service was attacked, General Neill responded by getting men to kill sepoys and other men not involved in the revolt including Sikhs some rebels in Kanpur persuaded a former Maratha, Nana Sahib to lead them to Delhi, the British at Kanpur attacked sepoys who then mutinied and Sahib’s forces aided the mutiny there when Neill was called to defend Allahabad but delayed it allowing sepoys there to mutiny, General Wilson and Barnard attacked Delhi and sepoys in Jhansi rebelled and General Wheeler at Kanpur surrendered - When Sahib and his forces heard about Neill’s actions, he imprisoned British officers who were later massacred - Sir Henry Lawrence decided to attacked rebels at a village where he had to retreat and he blew up his ammunition and had to retreat. Lucknow was under siege but did well for sometime (was in Awadh) and many of the English died - General Havelock was able to defeat Sahib at Bithur forcing retreat - Bakht Khan then became the commander in chief by the emperor and was successful until John Nicholson with troops including Sikhs came - Delhi was won by the British after they blew its gates and the emperor was captured by William Hodson who surrendered for his life and he killed Indian princes who led the revolt and massacres all able bodied Indians suspected of being mutineers as well as much of the city and its culture - However Sahib was able to retake Kanpur but then lost it forcing retreat and the British w/ Colin Cambell took over Lucknow, Sahib went to Nepal and Tatya Tope went to Kalpi to help others there and was successful, he then moved s. where he had some support from Gond chiefs but was betrayed and executed - He was originally a Maratha gunner who was rather strategic and efficient and rose in Sahib’s army, as most rebels wanted Lucknow back b/c of its history and didn’t go to Calcutta to stop British communication - Uprising is limited to the N. India Gangetic Plains - Bengal and Punjab were loyal to the British - They rebelled b/c of the change and rebelled under leaders and former leaders - Other leaders include Shah Mal who united Jat and Gujar peasants and fought - Devi Singh became a leader and he was able to drive away the police but would be killed - Gonoo led a Kol insurrection - Maulvi Ahmadullah Shah spoke to rebel against the British but was imprisoned and then freed by Sepoys who he led to Lucknow and fought a battle - Both sides acted were savagely - Although British granted amnesty they executed people, the emperor was executed - The uprising left the Delhi throne empty which helped the British gain strength and created ideas of resistance to be used by nationalists HW for 11/5/09- Classical India - Religion is extremely important to Indians and this can be seen in the great temples created, religion included Buddhism and Hinduism, especially Buddhist nonviolence, there are also sculptures and painting depicting life in India and mythology, including the depiction of the Ramayana epic on a temple, they are very realistic - After Harappa’s 'fall a new Indian civilization was created under the nomadic Aryans, which included kingdoms ruled by rulers claiming divine right, also during this time social classes became rigid and the Buddha taught, and his teachings would later form Buddhism ' - ''' - '''Mauryan '''Empire created but then was destroyed and nomads invaded - Next came the '''Gupta '''dynasty who had Hindu leaders - had a golden age - Similar to China but politics less influential - India isn’t as isolated as China (Alex the Great spread Hellenistic ideas here), but Himalayas separate India from the rest of the world, was very divided leading to economic, racial and language diversity - Monsoons are torrential and seasonal rains that farmers depended on - After the destruction of the Indus River Valley civilizations '''Aryans '''invaded and settled and brought their Vedic culture including the sacred '''Vedas '''books and '''Sanskrit '''writing (during '''Vedic Age), they also brought epic poems of battles and myths, the Mahabharata 'and '''Ramayana '''and the religious Upanishads - Aryans had organized villages with close family relationships, leaders were from Aryan tribes - Aryans considered the indigenous '''Dravidians '''to be lower than them and in their caste system ('Varna) enforced divisions with the classes: the Kshatriyas warriors, Brahmin priests, and the Vaisya trader or famers, and laborer Sudra and Dalit untouchables '''who were the lowest, later the Brahmins became the top class - were further divided into '''jati, based on job - Aryans also brought w/ them a polytheistic religion including Indra the god thunder and strength, the religion including sacred animals cattle and monkeys and various rituals - During this time there were many kingdoms, a soldier named Chandragupta '''Maurya took power near the Ganges to become the '''Mauryan '''dynasty’s 1st leader, they unified much of the continent, they had bureaucracy, armies and postal service but was autocratic and its leaders protected themselves with armed women bodyguards - His grandson '''Ashoka '''lived both a lavish and discipline life he conquered more of India, but later became a Buddhist and believes in dharma which is the law of moral consequences - He supported Buddhism and Hinduism, and wanted moral welfare, supported trade and communication, but later this dynasty fell with regional kingdoms taking over - At one point the Kushans created an empire (they were from the NW) and collapsed - Years after the '''Guptas '''came to power by marrying and having alliances w/ other states= stability but destroyed by the Huns - the Gupta claimed divine right and taxed ppl, those who they defeated could have control as long as they accepted Gupta dominance and had a representative at each court, created law code and improved infrastructure, patronized scholastic pursuits -One minister Kautilya wrote about a legalism like treatise on politics but it wasn’t used widely - Religion was important, castes after Vedic age become even more divides w/ jatis being divided according to food and marriage =religious reasons to due duties, this is hereditary but is possible to fall and rise through merchant success within your class - did not promote slavery, somewhat promoted tolerance, and made polit administration not as necessary - religion kept Indian culture alive and remembered, supported diversity, had no single creator, also encourage '''artha, polit or economical goals, and pleasure, kama ' - religion called '''dharma '(moral path) which stresses inner reflection, rather fluid as later in the Upanishads there is a reference to a supreme spirit - Mystic gurus and priest agreed on certain doctrines including Brahma being the force that connect everything and manifest in gods like Vishnu the preserver, Shiva the destroyer, they also believed in reincarnation and prayed for release from the cycle, this is reflected in poems - In the 'Bhagavad Gita '''says obligations must be done (soldier sent against his family) - Sometimes people took religion differently, '''Siddhartha Gautama, the Buddha '''accepted truth in Hindu beliefs like '''reincarnation '''but not others, he worked for Nirvana, emphasized self control but rejected caste and rituals - Indians also wrote about other aspects of life like legal things, epic poems and stories, love stories in drama, and fairy tales - Guptas patronized the university at Nalanda where they discovered astronomy, medicine, Aryabhatta calculated solar year and improved math, some are said to have discovered gravity, planets, earth is round and its axis’ angle, create smallpox vaccine and sterilized wounds, and were ethical, create 0, square root, pi, -#s - Also had Buddhist stupa shrines, had religious art and art on nature -economy and society: women have a low role and are expected to serve men b/c of tech advancements, arranged marriage although both are supposed to support each other emotionally, family is important - They had high tech and produced textile and steel well, merchants sea traded - India manage to affect a lot of SE Asia, art spread and religion somewhat to upper class in Indonesia, Buddhism especially spread - In today’s world very differently, social hierarchy is determined by action, work and goals not family and class is more fluid - China and India: in India art is sensual and religion and state are together, caste sys is more rigid, sci is not just practical, merchants more important, both relied on peasants, patriarchal, power through land - They borrowed from each other -Basically India had great art, philosophy, teach and sci during the Maurays and Guptas and they spread their culture especially Buddhism and trade was important. '''Opium Wars ' '''11/5/09 - After the sepoy mutiny, the British realized that the British East India Company was ineffective and corrupt so India became a colony of Great Britain (1857) - This is called the British Raj - Under this rule they grow tea and opium '(poppy derivative also used to make heroin, morphine and other addictive opiates out of) in India - Opium is sold to the Chinese although it was illegal because this made it more valuable and expensive, it’s also small and easily transported making it easy to sell - During this time the '''Qing Dynasty '''is in charge, it was created when the '''Manchu '(Manchurian nomadic peoples) took over the Ming Dynasty - These leaders kept the neo-Confucian ideals including the exam system where you passed by having a good tutor, cheating or bribing and composed of writing Confucius’ works, a poem and calligraphy test to become an official - Officials got their power from the idea of 5 relationships: ruler + ruled, husband + wife, father + son, brother + older brother and friend + friend where the dominating group was supposed to be wise so the subordinating group would follow him (all about keeping control) - They also were weaker militarily than the Europeans b/c they didn’t have better tech of industrial revolution - They had contact w/ the outside world through Macau which includes an island and a part of costal china where the Portuguese were but this later only open to the Dutch b/c of Christian converts by Portuguese no being loyal to gov., there was a trading point near this area called 'Canton '''on the '''Pearl River ' - Were also dealing with over pop. B/c the new world foods such as corn and potatoes supported it - Many of the Chinese moved to Taiwan, Malaysia, Philippines, Thailand etc. b/c of this creating the Chinese Diaspora - Many of the officials become opium addicts and aren’t wise (see 5 relationship info) and make bad decisions, opium is sold to Chinese because it is the only thing they cannot produce well and now need, and will continue to sell, and everyone wants to trade w/ China b/c it has the best goods - Chinese respond by sending '''Lin Zexu '''to Canton where opium is being smuggled, he seizes and destroys it causing the Opium Wars - '''Lin Zexu '''actually sends a letter to English Monarch Queens Victoria saying that Chinese products benefit all while opium only harms those addicted, so she should stop the opium trading, this doesn’t happen - Chinese lose in the '''Opium Wars are forced to sign a number of unequal treaties '''that benefit the British which include opening more ports like Shanghai, one of these the '''Treaty of Nanjing '''gives the British Hong Kong also on the Pearl River allowing further opium trade, this opens up '''spheres of influence '''to the british '''11/6/09 (Taiping Rebellion) - B/c it lost opium wars there was a rebellion, the loss is a blow to its rulers and confidence as the civilized middle kingdom - rebellion is in Canton (called Taiping rebellion) it happens b/c when Shanghai is opened to the British jobs move from Canton (the former only place where the British could trade) to Shangai making a lot of people in Shanghai angry - Also Chinese ideas were outdated; they did not have an industrial revolution and needed to become more modern - Also Christianity was coming through Canton (b/c of British presence) - Hong Xiuquan led the rebellion - He was a heterodox (not very traditional) Christian convert who believed he was the younger brother of Jesus - He was in Canton - Was of the Haka ethnic subgroup of the Han Chinese (known for becoming gov officials) - Failed the exam to become a gov official about 3x - He decides to get followers and start his own kingdom - Followers include the minority group the Zhuang and the Han who were upset with the Manchu Qing for disrespecting Confucian tradition of keeping long hair by forcing them to wear hairstyles in which the front part of the head is shaved and the lower portion is braded to resemble a horse tail - Creates a kingdom called Heavenly Kingdom of Great Peace - In thing kingdom he replaces the Confucius based exam w/ one on the Bible, simplified writing (so more could read), abolished foot binding and having concubines, allows women’s edu and allows them in his army, also gets rid of opium - He makes both British and Qing enemies b/c he outlaws opium and gets rid of tradition - He does seem somewhat more rational (not really in religious beliefs) - His kingdom is destroyed - In the civil war between north and south where many die - Some of his followers are corrupt - He dies of illness - has some corrupt followers - Also the Qing fought a war with the Japanese over Korea - Called Sino- Japanese war - The Japanese tried to colonize Korea, a tribute state of china - The Chinese lose - The Qing launch a series of reforms called the self strengthening movement, but isn’t very effective b/c they don’t change too much (there is no revolution, the emperor and the mandarin scholars aren’t gotten rid of) in an attempt to become a better and stronger nation HW for Monday- 11/9/09 p. 590-613 (About Ottoman and Qing Decline) - About Hong Xiuquan who after failing the civil service exam many times became a Christian, believed that he was the younger brother of Jesus and converted more people to Christianity, he was rather charismatic and was able to bring a large amount of followers in, they called themselves the Taipings and were against the ruling Qing and scholar gentry’s Confucianism, he blamed them for China’s unsuccess - they smashed ancestral tablets, took gentry land and redistributed it, thought women as equal to men, used solar calendar and banned concubinage, smoking opium, slavery, arranged marriage, torture, idol worship, torture - They defeated military sent to stop them and rebelled - This helped cause the decline of Chinese civilization - This is similar to problems in the Ottoman Empire which include the Mahdist rebellion in Anglo Egypt- Sudan who wanted to create a new utopia like society - In the Ottoman Empire there were inept and weak sultans who did not have the power to control the completion between the elite officials, tax was cheated on and artisan work deteriorated b/c of European imports - Artisan problems caused urban riots and merchants increasingly became dependent on the Europeans - And as the officials had problems the military wasn’t getting modern weaponry - The Russians strengthened by Peter the Great’s reform easily conquered areas of the Ottoman Empire b/c they weren’t modern and didn’t have allies in a Christian Europe - There is a rebellion in Serbia that is stopped but it is later successful, and the Greeks rebel successfully - The Ottomans survived into the 20th century b/c the British did not want the Russians to get control over the Ottoman territory - Reforms began but divisions in the bureaucracy were an obstacle to this: Selim III attempted to build a new army and navy to enforce borders but this threatened the Janissaries in the military so they rebelled and killed him - Mahmud II was much more successful, he built up his own professional army before inciting the Janissaries to fight him, they were massacred and he was able to reform his empire based on the west in military, edu (sci and math), gov (constitution and law), had telegraph and railways through European advisor he got through diplomacy - This further hurts the artisans; there was the treaty w/ the British on imports - This is called the Tanzimat reforms - those trained under these reforms wanted more change, Sultan Abdul Hamid tried to return to a despotic absolutist regime where he threw out the constitution, liberties and got rid of opponents while continuing to westernize the military and improved infrastructure (like railway from Berlin to Bagdad and telegraph), and western like universities -those exiled formed the Ottoman Society for Union and Progress and overthrew the sultan and restored the reforms laws and said they’d improve edu, but these officer, the Young Turks, rivaled each other but managed to win against Italy who was trying to take Libya, an Ottoman possession - There was also tension between the Turks and subjugated Arabs - Civilizations fail from internal and external causes: like corrupt officials, wars, and invasion, social dissent this can be seen in Mesopotamia, Rome, and European conquest - Napoleon’s invasion of Egypt was fought against the Mamluk regime that served under the Ottomans; Murad head of the Mamluks underestimated Napoleon and were defeated because they did not have modern weaponry - After the British beat back the French who were using Egypt to get to India Muhammad Ali, an Albanian became ruler, he westernized the military and invaded Ottoman Syria he raised funds by making peasants produce materials wanted by the Europeans, he also improved harbors and irrigation but he could not expand b/c of western powers, his successors, khedives only stuck to Egypt - the khedives made Egypt produce mostly cotton making them dependent on the market, they also wasted money on the palace and losing military campaigns in Sudan, they took money from Europeans for cotton access and access to the Suez Canal which would connect the Mediterranean and Red seas, the canal would let Europeans control their colonies - Intellectuals wanted to try to save the Muslim Empire, al Afghani and Muhammad Abduh both thought that the Ottomans need to borrow Western ideas, they said that rational inquiry must used rather than just accepting the Quran literally - The Egyptian soldiers under Ahmad Orabi (trained by Abduh) rebelled against the khedive who wanted to disband their regiments; the khedive had to ask the British for help, they would continue to influence Egypt - In Sudan the Egyptian (especially in Khartoum) were known to be corrupt rulers, they heavily taxed peasants and tried to get rid of the slave trade which profited those in Sudan, they led by Muhammad Achmad (thought of as the Mahdi, a savior), he survived a Egyptian attempt to capture him (and his visions) and was accepted as a divinely appointed leader, they used violent guerrilla tactics to restore what they believed was the correct version of Islam and take control of an area about the size of Sudan, but he fell ill and died - Khalifa Abdallahi took control of the Mahdists and they were a threat to their neighbors, they also built a closely controlled society, they were destroyed when British General Kitchener @ the battle of Omdurman - The Muslim Empire would never recover - China and the Qing Dynasty - The Manchu people under Nurhaci and his 8 banner armies was able to conquer other people, they organized their society on Chinese ideals, as the Ming declined they attacked and created the Qing empire who had many tribute states like Burma and Vietnam, they adopted Chinese customs, they kept the exam system and officials and paired Chinese and Manchu officials and were educated through Chinese classics, but there were restrictions on what positions the Chinese could obtain - Kangxi, a Manchu ruler was a patron of Chinese arts and a Confucian scholar who had encyclopedias compiled - The Manchu preserved the teaching about social hierarchy by Zhu Xi including male dominance; women only had some power over the household if she was the first wife - The Manchus tried to end civil distress by lowering taxes and labor demand, repairing irrigation, and dikes, peasants were encouraged to plant crops in demand - The landlord class still had power b/c there were many laborers and tenants to choose from - A merchant class called the compradors was gaining wealth as they traded w/ the outside world - Decline: corrupt bureaucracy and exam system, people paid their way in to increase their own fortune, money did not go to army or infrastructure repair like yellow river dikes - In the Shandong peninsula this was server there was famine and disease - Food shortage, landlord demands and bandits cause immigration to the cities, people hoped for the dynastic cycle to change - The Qing underestimated the British, to trade w/ China the British gave them no longer silver but potent Indian opium, the Qing tried to ban opium and sent Lin Zexu to stop opium trade causing the opium war which the British won and they were able to trade in more ports and got land to build more warehouses and living areas and other European nations also leased land - The Taiping Rebellion led by Hong Xiuquan was rather successful and they made their capital in Nanjing, however Hong and his officials had quarrels among themselves and many deserted or were killed, he also banned opium making the British support the Qing and worked against Confucianism earning scholar gentry anger - Zeng Guofan and other able Qing officials managed to create the self strengthening movement but it was unsuccessful because many officials did not want change especially empress Cixi who blocked reform by stopping westernization and imprisoning the emperor her nephew, Manchus were reliant on divisions and foreigners for power - There was the Boxer Rebellion against foreigners which increased their involvement - Secret societies like the triads, and the Society of Elders and Brothers were against the Qing, they wanted western reforms, Sun Yat-sen tried to reform and take power but reform attempts were not successful, reformist were also angry at foreign control - In 1912 Puyi, the last emperor, a child was replaced by a provincial lord who was asked to create a republic - Liang Qichao from 1902-05 publishes A People Made New saying that the gov needs reform, he says even those who are scared would try diplomacy, military training etc. about commerce he says they need foreign trade but must protect domestic trade through law with a parliament and constitution - Muslims survived longer than the Chinese b/c they were in contact w/ the Europeans more and earlier, they had similar culture to them, they would readily borrow from them, they had more than one center, the Muslims had a more unified faith 11/9/09- Decline of the Ottoman Empire - European powers (Britain and France) dominate the world due to their revolutions and India, China; Ottomans are slower to do so they end up declining - Previously civilization was destroyed by nomadic groups (Mongols and Manchurians in China, Ottomans themselves were originally a people w/ advanced cavalry, Rome and the barbarians) - Now some civilizations are destroyed by industrialized people with ships - Ottomans -conquered the Byzantine Empire (Constantinople became Istanbul), Asia Minor (turkey), Persia and the Balkans - = diverse people so they - had a jizya on non-Muslims to excuse them from military duty and required charity tax (from 5 pillars of Islam), also had millet system meaning that each group had some self rule, also had janissaries that were kidnapped people only loyal to sultan that would be in charge of military, they were trained but that did not mean that they were good and modern - in the industrial revolution this is not useful, revolutions fought to make all people citizens (somewhat equal) and had exams (and competition) to get a job in the bureaucracy - Muhammad Ali, an Albanian tires to update the Egyptian military - he does this by bringing the French to train them, he also forced a conscription/draft on to the peasants and forces them to provide the more sturdy Egyptian cotton the sell to European (he needs money to pay for the new weapons) - because their chief export is cotton they really heavily on fluctuating market prices so Ali forces Egyptian peasants to build the Suez Canal '''linking the Mediterranean to the red sea, most of the shares to the canal are sold to the British, useful b/c the British woulds use it to get to India quickly - They conquer Syria and Sudan, Ottoman areas - The French conquer the Ottoman’s Algeria - The Greek breakaway from the Ottomans with the help of the Russians (both are Orthodox Christians) which wants influence as well - Loses Hungary to Austria (now Austria Hungary) and Serbia - The Ottomans reform in the Tanzimat Reforms - Influenced by European ideas - includes: right to security of life, honor and property, paper money, an economy based on the French, abolish jizya, more modern education, replaces guilds with factories, parliament and stock exchange - But is stopped by the Sultan b/c it limited his power - Egypt does not become modern b/c they would have to limit the British who they need - The Ottomans fight the Russians for the Crimean Peninsula (near Ukraine by the black sea) in the '''Crimean War, the Russians want more control -They win b/c the British helped the Ottomans to prevent Russia from being a serious rival of theirs - However the Ottomans aren’t doing well, are refer to as the Sick Man of Europe '''and eventually decline similarly to China '''Notes for 11/10/09 ( German and Italian Unification) Australia -It was inhabited by the Indigenous Australians called Aborigines. -It was only indigenous people because it was far off from main trade and also Australia had dry land that made farming hard. -Before the British the people were nomads. The British had thought of them to be inferior and that they had the right to conquer and they thought they were helping them by doing so. -'Scientific Racism '- it claims that the Australia are genetically savages (comes from Charles Darwin and his theory of survival of the fittest), social Darwinism- claims that Australian are born genetically to be lazy, steal, be hunter gatherers, etc. - First Fleet '''(1787) (Australian Independence Day) - It's when the first boat load of criminals had arrived to Australia from Britain. They couldn't be imported to America anymore because America had gained its independence. The criminals on the boat were normally not big bad criminals, but because of Britain’s law they were consider criminals. Despite the fact they were criminals they were still consider better than the indigenous people. - Australia had a different ecology an example is that they had kangaroos - '''Half Cast: They were the children that were half white and half aborigines. -The Stolen Generation: This was when the British had kidnapped the half cast kids. The British did this because they had thought this would break them out of their savage culture and to make have the benefits of a British. They privilege had depended on how white their skin was. British would just take a look at their skin and would somehow be able to tell how much percent white they were (this shows how they had felt much superiority over the indigenous). The whiter they were they would get rights like to go to school. Italy and Germany -Both weren't countries yet and were all broken up. -Both wanted to be like England and France and the first thing was to become a state. To do this the wealthiest would have to be the leading class and bring everyone together. -Around the 1848, revolts had failed because the bourgeoisie was less afraid of the king then of the working class. -Germany: Leading City was Berlin (Prussia) '- Kaiser: '''German equivalent of Emperor -Germany was able unite together by language, religion, art, culture, literature (popular writer would write in a specific German lang. that will help everyone identify the main language to be used) = '''nationalism ' -Germany had created a government with a king, parliament (Reichstag). They also had Otto von Bismarck 'who was the Iron Chancellor). The Kaiser would agree to this since he wouldn't have to die, he would have more land, and everyone would be more loyal. - Italy: North Italy would bring everyone together since it is closer to France and England and its trade. '''Piedmont '(Turin) was it most industrialized city. The King of Piedmont was going to rule Italy, but like Germany it was going to have a parliament. The war that was fought was called the Risorgimento, created this. One of them that had lead the war was called '''Garibaldi HW for 11/12/09 p. 613-635 (About Russia and Japan) - Yukichi Fukuzawa, a Japanese reformer wanted to reform Japan to westernize it by improving the importance of sci w/o damaging or contradicting tradition especially that of which concerned education - Both Russia and Japan were able to modernize along with the west and were no greatly dominated by them b/c they would adapt the cultures of others (China, Byzantine/ West), they both also had rather strong gov - Before the reforms in Russia they were conservative and focused on keeping the relationship of serfdom between the peasant and noble-master - Alexander I sponsored the Idea of the Holy Alliance where Russian, Prussian and Austrian gov would unite to maintain order, but they accomplished little - Russia began to be culturally important (ex. Pushkin wrote about the Russian people) with a western style this = some nationalism - Still, in the Decembrist Revolution western inclined officers rebelled but Nicholas I the new czar became more conservative, he expanded the secret police, quieted opponents and regulated education and knowledge in the newspapers - This monarchy helped the Austrians put down the Hungarian rebellion, and faced a Polish rebellion (b/c they were Catholic not Christian and heard about other evolutions) but was able to brutally stop them - They also expanded into the Ottoman Empire, by supporting revolutions in the Balkans and Greek independence - They did not industrialize, and used serfdom - Being behind in tech they lost the Crimean War against the West aiding the Ottomans - Under Alexander II they change serfdom by the emancipation of serfs '''which only gave them land which they had to pay for them = civil unrest b/c the change did not help enough - He also reduced punishments, created zemstvoes or councils in each village that regulated its infrastructure, middle class got more power, those in military were able to gain edu and were awarded based on merit, literacy increased w/ pop lit in the form of potboiler books that were adventure stories that showed limits to individuality, upper-class women had edu and jobs, children weren’t controlled as harshly - Trans Siberian Railroad also created, it betters coal and mining as brings more jobs and money by grain exporting - Work in the factories are terrible not well ventilated, no sleeping quarter, there are laws but they are un-enforced - Sergei White minister of finance put high tariffs on imports - But there wasn’t a middle class to spurn industrialization - also was civil unrest in minority groups b/c of Russian nationalism, peasants were angry @ the taxed and redemption payments so they destroyed records, educated Russians, the intelligentsia wanted reform, they were often anarchist who wanted the gov destroyed, they were violent and assassinated Alexander II, gov tightened control more and targeted minorities to get support from upper classes like the pogrom attacks against Jews - some radicals were Marxists that followed Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov aka Lenin who created the Bolsheviks who argued there was no need for the middle class in revolution b/c so many other places were having revolution and that revolutionary cells were important - Revolution happens after the expanded Russia tries to take Korea and they lose to the Japanese in the Russo- Japanese War, urban workers strike and the tsar had to create the duma parliament, also interior minister stolypin had reforms that gave peasants freedom of redemption payments village control, this satisfied the peasants somewhat w/ the rise of the competitive kulaks, but eventually the duma became useless - The newer nations set up their own gov - Culture rose in music and art becoming more modern and lit too Japan - Tokugawa shogunate loses power b/c of the money spend on feudalism - Under them the Japanese culture developed including neo Confucianism, there was terakoya schools for commoners teaching basics, but some were interested in Dutch studies/ western thought and borrowed from them med. - There was some economical growth but it slowed and there were protests against the upper classes - '''Matthew Perry '''and American threatens Japan to trade w/ them -tensions cause the samurai to defeat the shogun forces - New emperor Mutsuhito aka '''Meiji '''crowned - Japan different b/c they had feudalism, were willing to borrow from others and had a stable pop, and had a more stable gov - '''Meiji Restoration: Meiji replace daimyos w/ prefects, sent samurai to learn from other cultures, the abolished samurai power and managed to beat them back b/c of military, samurai became other professions (Iwasaki Yataro created Mitsubishi that compete w/ Brit steamboat companies - Parliament: turns aristocrats to house of peers like assembly and bureaucracy used merit for position on exam, there was also a constitution and lower house called Diet that required wealth to join, army upgrades, railroad, banks , no guild or internal tariffs all by the state, created ministry of industry - Eiichi worked his way up to become part of the Finance Ministry and used banking to develop zaibatsu or industrial combines, his was textiles - Still not as developed and aren’t industrialized - Pop growth= low cost labor, edu was used but Japanese ethic and values prevailed (women role and etiquette) also used W. fashion, medicine and hygiene - Imperialistic fight in Sino Japanese War for Korea - Generation clash and gov had to change over clash of ideals (tradition vs. west) 11/12/09-Coolie Labor As a Replacement for Slave Labor Why did they leave India? - Is was hard to find suitable jobs after the British took over, also small businesses and peasant economy was destroyed (mainly by land taxes) - Some had to stay in Guyana '(formerly known as British Guiana, a British colony) b/c they had children there - But others b/c they were under contract many returned after their 5yrs w/ the money they earned to rebuild their lives in India Demographics - Most of the immigrants were from North India (where the British were centered and governed) and ~90% Hindu - Also were Chinese immigrants along w/ the African ex-slaves there - In Guyana tradition and culture is changed and broken - Caste system isn’t practiced b/c on the plantation and in the ships caste is defiled b/c of contact w/ other classes and food preparation - Music is a mix of many cultures: Soca/ Chutney - Kali, a Hindu Goddess is syncretically linked as a black Virgin Mary - and Food: ex Salara (that roll w/ the red dyed coconut in bread, coconut is Indian the bread is European) - '''Suriname '''was a Dutch colony in which many Indonesian people were brought to especially those from Java (Javanese) - According to the author of the Asian Immigration doc, because these were indentured/ contract laborers they weren’t effective b/c they were not free labors which don’t need to be provided housing and medicine and can be easily replaced, he also thinks that the Afro- Carribeans would be a better replacement b/c they worked on the Panama Canal and send a great deal of money back to their Carribean homes - these workers are called coolie (from an Indian word meaning laborer) - Stuff from research: '''Mauritius '(named '''Isle de France '''by the French) and '''Comoros '''are islands off the east coast of Africa used by the French for sugar production '''11/13/09- The Meiji Restoration and Industrialization Outside Europe Russia - B/c of their defeat by the Ottoman and British alliance Russia is reformed - They lost b/c they still used serfdom -Some serfs ran away from manors and lived in the mountains they are the Cossacks ' - Also others escape to '''St. Petersburg '''where after some time they will become free - Also, the Czar is an '''autocratic '''ruler, meaning he’s absolutist - They expand into the Ukraine and even '''Alaska '(which was sold to the U.S., its rich in natural resources), also 'Siberia '''where the Trans Siberian Railroad is built all the way to '''Manchuria ' - '''Alexander II '''modernizes Europe by the '''emancipation of the serfs, also built railroad - is assassinated b/c his reforms didn’t go far enough Japan - B4 their industrialization they have the Tokugawa Shogunate (military leadership) centered in Edo (now Tokyo) - They follow neo Confucianism - The Emperor is just a figure head for Shinto in Kyoto - Was also in isolation - B/c conversions to Christianity by the Portuguese undermined the gov - Was only open to the Dutch - American Commodore Mathew Perry forces the Japanese to allow U.S. trade by showing them the better tech including railroads; they do so w/ an unequal treaty (Kanagawa Treaty) - They reform to become more western in the Meiji Restoration ' - Made to look like they were returning to traditional values - Gave Emperor Meiji more power (military) got rid of Shogunate, made him like a Shinto god to get people to follow him - Much of the Japanese peasantry is forced to serve in war (conscription) and there they are educated and become nationalistic -Abolishes feudalism and takes away Samurai power - They fight w/ China for Korea and win that getting Korea and '''Formosa '(Taiwan) in the 'Sino- Japanese War '''and become the strongest Asian power - Also fight w/ Russia over '''Manchuria '''and its nearby islands and wins by massacring the Russian Navy - After this they end the unequal treaties Other Notes: - '''Ivan III '''got rid of the '''Tatars '(Mongols) rule of Russia, he is known as Ivan the Great - The '''Boyars '''were an important class under the princes that were part of the nobility; they were restricted by Ivan III and Ivan IV (Part of the '''Muscovite Dynasty) - After Ivan IV’s heir there was chaos and Mikhail Romanov, the 1st Romanov ruler gets power - One ruler of the '''Romanov Dynasty '''is '''Catherine the Great '''who modernizes Russia Category:Unit 3: Industrial Revolution Category:AP World Category:AP Global Category:World Category:Global Category:Industrial Revolution